Skye's Story
by TheOriginalKAT
Summary: So this is basically what I think would happen if my cats were Warriors. Rated T just in case of violence in later chapters. All the characters are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Boots- my brother- and I were playing in the backyard. Our human had let us outside for the first time since she took us from the shelter, and we were enjoying every bit of it. I pounced on Boots, pawing at his face while I bit down on his ear. He let out a lowd yowl, and turned over, pouncing on me and pinning me to the ground. He pushed down on my chest, and I scraped my paws down his stomach.

"Hah!" I meowed playfully, "Now you're dead!" I then rolled over onto my stomach, letting the rays of sun warm my back. Laying my head down, I rested for a moment. Suddenly, I heard Boots hiss. Shooting out of my sleepy daze, I ran over to my little brother.

"What's wrong Boots?" I meowed with concern, "What are you looking at?"

"I-I saw something in the woods," He mewed, barely audible, "I think something's watching us."

My first insticnt was to flatten myself against the ground, hissing with all I had. Boots glanced at me, then copied my action. I hoped more than anything that it was the cat from next door, Grace, and not one of the wild dogs who lived around my nest. I saw movement in the bushes, then out popped a skinny, wild looking cat. Her wild, ice blue eyes stared me down, her tail flicking. I padded over to the strange cat, then mustered enough courage to speak to her.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered, making sure to keep myself calm, "Are you a new cat or something?"

The wild cat gazed at me and laughed, an odd sound. Her voice was high and shrill, and it suited her looks perfectly. She moved towards me, and I could smell Boot's heavy fear. I was sure that I reeked of fear-scent as well, but I tried to calm myself. Suddenly, she spoke, her voice cold and icy.

"Why, I am no new cat," She purred, "I am a well respected senior warrior in my clan. My name is Iceflower, and I'm from-"

"Wait," I interuppted, giggling a little, "First of all, your name is very funny. Why would your human give you such an unusual name? And second, what's a senior warrior. I know you're old, but I still don't get why you call yourself a warrior."

Iceflower sighed, her eyes still on me, "I don't have a so-called 'human', and my name is respected in my clan. You see, I come from a place in the forest called a clan. There are four of us, WinterClan, StoneClan, SeaClan, and GrassClan, as well as the spirits of our fallen Clanmembers, who rest in MoonClan after their death. I'm from SeaClan. I've come to tell you two that I've been watching you, and I think you'd make fine Warriors one day.

You see, my Clan has recently gone through a great loss. We are at war with StoneClan, and they have been ambushing all of our warriors, we only have a few left, including myself, and we have even fewer apprentaces - or cats about your age who train to become warriors like myself - to protect us if the last of our warriors fall. The whole point of my visit is to ask you two if you would like to become apprentaces of my Clan. You will become highly respected warriors one day. I have seen you play, and I know that if you grew more powerful, you could turn that into deadly fighting. Please consider my offer, we really need you, and if you decide to accept it, meet me here tomorrow at sunrise."

With that, Iceflower turned and walked off into the woods, leaving me and Boots dumbfounded. We just receive offers to become warriors, killers, for a group of cats who may or may not try to kill us with any wrong move. I turned to Boots, gulping.

"Well," I meowed, my throat suddenly dry, "What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should go for it, Skye," Boots mewed, rolling onto his back, "What do we have to lose? If we stay with our human, we're just going to end up fat, worthless masses of fur like Grace or Rudy, and I don't want that."

I considered that, wondering what it would be like to run through the forest, wind in my fur, tracking down the enemy, ready to kill. I was ready. I couldn't wait.

"I'm in," I meowed confidentley, "Now, how will we sneak out tomorrow morning?"

**AN: How was that? It's been a while since I've read a Warriors book, so my terminology might be a little off. Other than that, all of the characters and Clans in this story is mine, the only thing I don't own is the Warriors series or the concepts of the books.**

**Please R&R! I'll have a new chapter out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was sunrise, and I had prepared all night. After our human went to bed, Boots and I had snuck out of our crate, and easy task, and began working on the walls, scratching and digging a small opening out of the plaster. About an hour before our owner rose to go to work, we had made a hole big enough for either of us to fit through. I tested it out, but only got halfway through before Boots called out in warning of our human. I managed to sneak back in and drag our bag of dry food over the hole in the wall before she noticed.

Boots and I had decided to skip eating that night, making sure to keep our food dish very full so our human wouldn't have to refill it. We could eat a little before we had to meet Iceflower, then slip out of the hole and make our way into the bushes where she came from yesterday.

Soon enough, we saw the white and brown dappled cat staring at our house, her icy blue eyes seeming to peirce through the walls and stare right at us. We slipped through the hole, making sure to be quiet and cautious, just in case Iceflower or one of her so-called "Clanmates" tried to ambush us. We made it all the way to the bush, and then she spoke.

"You're late." She proclaimed with an icy purr, "This behavior will not be tolerated in the clan. I do hope you know that you may not just slack off and behave like the kittypets you are."

With this, Iceflower turned and, with a flick of her tail, disappeared into the bush again. Boots and I followed, making sure to keep track of every branch and bush that lay in our way. We needed to make sure that we knew the forest well in order to impress SeaClan. After we walked a bit, I could see Iceflower's tail flicking in the distance. Exchanging a look with my brother, we ran for her, catching up with the icy she-cat in a matter of minutes.

"Ah, very good," She purred in her icy tone, "You both run very fast. It's nice to see that, you two would probably make fine hunters for the Clan."

Boots and I exchanged a pleasant look, then he decided to speak up.

"When will we get there?" Boots mewed impatiently, "I'm bored!"

"Patience, young one," Iceflower meowed, shooting Boots a look that said 'hush-up', "You must never rush things, or you will never see their true value. Observe this forest, for it is your new home, and you must know it well to become a fine warrior."

Boots scowled, but looked around the forest. We walked in silence for a few hours, using every sense to observe the forest. My stomach soon began to rumble, and I looked to Iceflower. I could hear Boots's stomach rumble as well, and I thought I heard a low noise from Iceflower, although I wasn't sure if it was a growl or her rumbling stomach.

"I-Iceflower?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes young one?" She purred, almost in a gentile tone.

"I-I'm hungry." I mewed, looking at the ground, "And I think Boots is, too."

Iceflower stopped walking and closed her eyes. She stood for a moment, then focused the peircing blue icicles on me.

"Very well," She meowed, with a flick of her tail, "I suppose I could give you a little lesson before you start your training. It's only fair, and I am hungry as well."

I sighed in releif. If Iceflower wasn't mad, it was almost like a gift to us. The sleek she-cat had been nothing but mean since we first set eyes on her. However, I did think that it was nice of her to give us the opportunity to join her clan. I just wondered how long this excitement would last.

"Now, listen up," Iceflower mewed sharply, "To become a fine hunter, you must learn skills like speed and grace, percision and balance. You will learn how to be silent on your feet, and how to sense prey from far around you. Now, the first thing you must learn is how to track prey. To do so, you must be very still and calm. Open your mouth slightly, and you should be able to taste the scent of prey in the wind."

Boots and I did as we were told, and soon enough a tangy, delicious scent filled my mouth. I saw Boots tense up, and Iceflower's tail flicked. She crouched down, snuch forward a bit, then pounced into the surrounding grass. She emerged from the tall blades with a small mouse hanging from her mouth. Dropping it on the ground, she purred out our next instructions.

"Next, you must learn the hunting crouch," Iceflower purred, dropping to the ground in a crouch with her back end in the air, "Follow what I'm doing, now."

Boots and I exchanged a look, then followed her instructions, dropping on the ground. I could see the ground well now, and I felt like a real warrior. Suddenly, Iceflower pounced, landing heavily on the ground. We followed, flying through the air. Suddenly, Boots landed hard on his face, causing me to stumble and lose my balance. We rolled on the ground in pain, then heard icy chuckling.

"Well, your form was good," Iceflower mewed in between chuckles, "But you obviously got distracted. Next time, put all of your focus into it. Hopefully, between the two of you and I, we will get some decent lunch. Try again."

Boots and I got up, then shook ourselves off, dropping back into the hunting crouch. I pounced, and this time landed in pretty good form. Boots was still struggling with it, however. Iceflower took him aside, and told me to practice some more.

Within a few minutes, I smelled the scent of prey. I dropped into a hunting crouch, and slowly crawled towards the scent. I wasn't quite sure what type of animal this prey was, but I would find out soon enough. I pounced, and noticed that the prey was a vole. The small rodent looked up at me, twitched its nose, then scampered away. I landed on the spot, just a ghost of the rodent there now. I ran off after it, tracking the scent.

After a few moments of tracking, I lost the scent of the vole. I turned back to where I thought I came from, calling out for Boots or Iceflower.

"Guys," I yowled desperatley, "Where are you? Is this a trick?"

Turning around in a complete circle, I could see the forest to one side of me, and a large expanse of mountains on the other_. Where was I? _I thought, _How far away were Iceflower and Boots_?

I was so scared.

**AN: Did you like it? I just love cliffhangers :3**

**Please R&R! I'll have a new chapter out soon.**


End file.
